Sound and Motion
by mrspencil
Summary: A random collection of stories and bits and pieces, includes drabbles, short fics and verse. No slash. No need to start from chapter one. Chapter 49: Peril : The danger hidden in calm waters...
1. Sound and Motion

_**a/n** Holmes in peril? Watson to the rescue._

_7 x 100B drabbles (if 221B counts as one word)_

_Sherlock Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_Many thanks to medcat for beta reading and encouragement._

**

* * *

**

**Sound and Motion**

* * *

1

The first sound is that of the front door to 221B bursting open. This startles the landlady who has been anxiously awaiting his return. A medical bag is hastily dropped at her feet. She speaks but her words are brushed aside by a hurried cry of "No time now! " With coat flying and hat askew he pelts up the stairs. She tries once again to get his attention but finds herself addressing an empty hall to the accompaniment of racing footsteps on the landing.

Recognising the futility of continuing a one sided conversation her voice falters and stops. "But..."

2

Next, the dull thud of a shoulder against a door as he hurtles into the sitting room. The scene before him is just as he had pictured during his frantic race from Clinic to Baker Street. His friend is sitting calmly, tea cup in hand, watching as his adversary raises a revolver to firing position. The doctor throws himself at the would be assassin and the momentum propels them onwards and down.

He registers the click of a trigger and a growing painful pressure as his whole weight falls onto the muzzle of the gun jammed tight against his breastbone.

3

But…..no sound of a gunshot, no bullet tearing through bone and flesh, no blood spilled .Just the sound of two bodies locked together, tumbling and hitting the ground. The lower one strikes his head against the far wall and is still. The upper one rolls carefully away from the other and off his aching shoulder. He stretches out painfully to recover the gun from the now senseless grasp and automatically turns his head to check that his friend is unscathed.

His hand then instinctively moves to the ringed bruise on his chest wall and he takes a deep breath.

4

And the next sound. A cry of relief? A whisper of concern from his friend? Or perhaps more likely a hiss of anger at a reckless and foolhardy action? Instead, a soft chuckle from the still seated detective, tea cup elegantly raised in one hand.

"Oh well done, Watson!" he exclaims. "You really have excelled yourself! Perhaps it would have been wiser for you to join in _after _he had pulled the trigger and in your enthusiasm you appear to have been careless of your bad shoulder, but on the whole, my dear fellow, you have played your part brilliantly!"

5

The next sound; a swiftly stifled groan as the doctor cautiously levers himself up into a sitting position. He blinks, then stares in bemusement at the smiling detective. A rush of heat spreads slowly across his face as it gradually dawns on him that somehow, somewhere, someway he has once again missed the point. Some vital factor has passed him by, some subtle clue has escaped his notice and he has unwittingly provided mere entertainment for his friend.

Clearly, the life or death situation he had launched himself into a few moments before was not as he had originally believed.

6

Fortunately, the sound of Mrs Hudson bustling in distracts them before either one can speak. She stops. Her gaze shifts from the unconscious stranger, past the ruffled doctor and on to the imperturbable detective.

"Mr Holmes, I am terribly sorry but Dr Watson was in too much of a hurry for me to pass on the message as you had instructed." She turned her head.

"He wanted me to be sure to tell you, Doctor, that it would be quite safe for you to tackle the intruder. Thanks to Inspector Lestrade, his revolver has already been emptied of its bullets."

7

Further sounds; a clock ticking quietly on the mantelpiece, the clatter of a cab passing on the street below ,a whistle heralding the arrival of the Yards brightest and best, the quiet regular breathing of an unconscious blackmailer and the fading footsteps of a landlady discreetly leaving the room.

Then, the sharp exhalation of a thoroughly rattled and annoyed doctor as he picks himself up off the floor and checks his latest collection of bruises.

And finally, the sound made by a china tea cup as it falls from a suddenly shaky hand onto the hearth and smashes to bits.

End


	2. Compare and Contrast

**A/N **_I thought I would start to build a collection of drabbles, stories, situations and observations_ some in verse form and some not, building on from the first piece I posted. I am extremely grateful to all who have read and all who have reviewed any of my work so far __(and to the 12 author/victims of my most recent verse!) _

_This one is a bit of a prose-poetry mixture with a less regular rhythm than I usually use_** , **_please let me know whether you think it works or not._

_

* * *

_

A study of Holmes and Watson , from the beginning.

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_Many thanks again to medcat for beta reading and support._

**

* * *

**

**Compare and contrast**

* * *

One had, I presume, a singular childhood; absorbing information like a sponge, confounding and alienating his peers.

The other; on the surface, a more straightforward upbringing, although later events suggest a darker and more complex home life than initially appears.

Both not particularly happy, but troubled in different ways; one apparently more unconventional than the other.

And both clearly overshadowed by the presence of a larger than life and more dominant older brother.

* * *

One educated at college, making few friends, from choice; and starting to develop a burgeoning interest in the methods and science of criminology.

The other; long hours in lecture halls, attending ward rounds, studying well into the night_ details of diagnosis, anatomy and physiology.

Both with a thirst for knowledge and learning, both constantly looking ahead for something better.

One existing in his own eccentric arc; the other appearing to follow society's rules to the letter.

* * *

One absorbed in theories, calculations and experimentation, to the exclusion of everything else that normally matters.

The other; his dreams of a promising army medical career shattered; in the same way that a Jezail bullet, striking flesh and bone, shatters.

Both disadvantaged; one by an inability to exist within the normal rules of polite society and convention.

The other by the lingering effects of bullet wound and fever, and the challenge of surviving as an invalid on a meagre army pension.

* * *

One, anchorless, and unsettled, flitting between laboratory and unsatisfactory digs, intrigued by the precision and science involved in the art of detection.

The other; rudderless, weighed down by injury, penury and past misfortune, desperate to find a new and more meaningful direction.

Both existing within a few miles of each other, neither content, neither possessing real purpose, peace of mind or firm foundation.

Both, by random fate and circumstance, linked through a mutual acquaintance to the prospect of making a deal on shared accommodation.

* * *

One still taking his unconventional route through the world, prizing logic and reason above all else; but now balanced by tolerant companionship, a sounding board and the novel idea that somebody actually cared.

The other; to his initial astonishment and continuing amusement, thriving on unpredictability, ordered chaos, long silences, three-pipe problems and a host of unique and perilous experiences shared.

And thus, despite less than promising beginnings, a remarkable and enduring partnership of opposites starts.

Thereby proving beyond all doubt and reason, that in this case, the whole is indeed much greater than the sum of the two component parts.

* * *

End


	3. Birds

**a/n**

_I do not own Holmes or any of his companions._

_Any mistakes are mine._

_BMJ-British Medical Journal_

_221B in verse_

_Watson`s POV_

**

* * *

**

**Birds**

* * *

The books which grace my bookcase

Are a window back in time.

They reveal my long acquaintance,

With medicine and crime.

* * *

The rows of surgeon's handbooks,

And stacks of BMJs,

Would easily inform you

Just how I spend my days.

* * *

And then there's Gray`s Anatomy,

And other weighty tomes.

And papers like "The Book of Life",

As penned by Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

And anyone who knows me,

Would surely understand,

The partly finished journals,

And the copies of "The Strand."

* * *

The books on battle medicine,

And on Afghanistan,

Should paint a vivid picture

Of a proud ex army man.

* * *

And the few romantic novels,

Just scattered here and there,

Describe another interest

My room-mate does not share.

* * *

And books on Edgar Allan Poe,

I keep collecting them.

And catalogues on criminals,

The largest section, "M"

* * *

And books on stars and planets,

Which only I have read.

And monographs on types of ash,

And different types of tread.

* * *

And papers on the origin

Of many soils and clay.

Or how to gauge the time of death

By level of decay.

* * *

And many texts on chemistry,

And the art of keeping bees.

And of course my trusty Bradshaw's,

We were often using these.

* * *

But three which may well puzzle you,

Are precious beyond words.

"The Holy War" and "Catullus",

And one on British birds.

* * *

end

* * *

**a/n **re last verse, refer to EMPT, if indeed puzzled.


	4. 1 of 7    Back

_A slightly different approach to "The Adventure of the Empty House"_

_In 7 x 100B drabbles._

_Any mistakes are mine, feedback, as always, is very welcome._

_Holmes and his companions do not belong to me._

_Spoilers: for The Empty House.(you may have guessed that!)_

_Watson POV._

**

* * *

**

1/7 back

* * *

I stepped out of the courtroom,

I did not see him there.

I sent his parcels flying,

They scattered everywhere.

He turned away abruptly,

A bookseller by trade,

And scowled and muttered even though

Apologies were made.

He scuttled off quite rudely.

I did not see his face.

I then forgot the incident,

My mind back on the case.

Back home, I thought of Sherlock Holmes,

He would have solved it all.

And memories of my dearest friend

Were painful to recall.

But as I sat, despondent,

And everything looked black,

The maid announced a visitor,

The bookseller was back!

* * *

end


	5. 2 of 7  Blurred

a/n as per 1/7, I _thought I would post two to start with._

_Watson POV_

* * *

The irritable bookseller,

The one who stalked away.

I did not wish to see him.

What more was there to say?

I wanted to be left alone,

A chance to think at last.

I sorely missed my closest friend,

Though three long years had passed.

The old bookseller entered,

With parcels everywhere.

He seemed apologetic.

I really tried to care.

He offered books to fill my shelf,

I turned around to see,

Then looked towards the bookseller,

And Holmes looked back at me!

I stood, completely frozen.

I could not say a word.

A dawning comprehension,

Then everything went blurred...

* * *

end

* * *

****

2/7 blurred


	6. 3 of 7 Bear

_a/n __Detail as per 1/7. I am posting these frequently partly because they do not really stand alone , mainly because Lemon Zinger told me to! :)_

_Watson POV_

_**

* * *

**_

3/7 bear

* * *

When my vision cleared,

I was seated on my chair,

My collar gently loosened,

And Holmes was standing there.

I grabbed him by the shoulders,

To check if he was real.

My expression told him more

Than fine words could reveal.

He`d died that day at Reichenbach,

And yet was here, alive!

Why had he not told me

He`d managed to survive?

One thousand owed apologies,

One thousand days of grief.

One thousand guilt-filled, restless nights,

Now balanced by relief.

Did he really understand

My level of despair?

To lose him, then lose Mary too,

Was more than I could bear.

* * *

_end_


	7. 4 of 7 Belonged

_a/n details as per 1/7_

_Watson POV_

**

* * *

**

**4/7 belonged**

* * *

He`d watched me grieve at Reichenbach,

Yet chose to walk away,

Content to reinvent himself,

While leaving me to pay.

He`d trusted brother Mycroft,

He had not trusted me.

I don`t think he considered

How shattered I would be.

For such a great detective,

He missed a vital clue.

One cannot break a partnership,

Without affecting two.

I could wallow in resentment,

Mourn everything I`d lost,

Or accept I had that rarity,

A friendship worth the cost.

One day, events might demonstrate

Just how I had been wronged.

For now it was enough,

To see him back where he belonged.

* * *

end

* * *

_**a/n** The "events" I had in mind at the end were those from 3GAR. If you wish, have a look at my earlier poem, Split Second, which links the two adventures together, and illustrates the moment, possibly, when Holmes finally understood!_

_Mrs P_


	8. 5 of 7 Be

_a/n details as per 1/7_

_Watson POV_

**

* * *

**

**5/7 be**

* * *

Holmes requested my assistance,

In sorting out a plan.

So, dinner first at Simpson`s,

And then we`d get his man.

I followed where and when he liked,

Down streets, through alley ways.

I quickly lost my bearings,

In a complicated maze.

We reached an empty house,

Crept cautiously upstairs,

Determined that no villain

Would catch us unawares.

I really had no clue

What challenge we would meet.

Then noticed from the window,

Our house on Baker Street.

With my revolver at the ready,

And Holmes ahead of me,

I was certain there was nowhere else,

On Earth, I`d rather be.

* * *

end


	9. 6 of 7 Break

_a/n details as per 1/7. Second line is for Lemon Zinger_.

_Watson POV_

**

* * *

**

**6/7 break**

* * *

A dusty, empty room,

We waited patiently.

I wondered what the outcome

Of this case was going to be.

I glanced around the room,

Saw nothing there to fear.

Then looked at our old house,

Saw Holmes in profile, clear.

I stared in disbelief,

And Holmes, amused, observed,

He`d used a master sculptor,

To get the model he deserved.

Just then, a figure entered.

We watched him, quiet and still.

He set an odd-shaped weapon

Against the window sill.

He lined the weapon up

On Holmes` impressive fake.

A trigger pulled, a whizzing sound,

I heard a window break.

* * *

end


	10. 7 of 7 Begin

_a/n details as per 1/7. Feedback very welcome, as always._

_sagredo: it may have taken 3 poems and 7 drabbles, but I have finally used all the elements I extracted from your prompt table! Thank you._

_Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed, or kept reviewing these verses, I really appreciate the encouragement! Thanks to Ellerina Star this is actually the halfway point, I am starting again with Holmes` POV of the same events, using the same structure, then I`ll stop, probably :)_

_Mrs P_

_Watson POV_

**

* * *

**

****

7/7

**begin**

* * *

Then everything was chaos,

Holmes sprang upon his foe.

But things did not go well,

Until I dealt a final blow.

A killer had been caught,

A hunter named Moran.

The recent murder of Adair

Was his audacious plan.

That was my courtroom case,

His death, a mystery.

It had hastened Sherlock Holmes` return,

To London, and to me.

When my friend, Lestrade, appeared,

The mission was complete.

We called on Mrs Hudson,

In our old house, across the street.

The pipes and Persian slipper,

Holmes` tobacco stored within;

My stories stopped three years ago,

Now, new ones could begin.

* * *

end


	11. 8 of 14   Begin

A/N _This is a second set of seven 100b drabbles, in verse, based on "The Adventure of the Empty House", this time from Holmes` point of view. (Thank you, Ellerina Star) Feedback, and other suggestions are always very welcome._

_:) Mrs P_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_Spoilers: lots for EMPT. _

_Holmes POV_

* * *

**8/14 begin**

* * *

I watched him leave the court room,

Once the verdict was announced.

He looked more than three years older,

His limp was more pronounced.

We jostled; wrappings loosened,

Parcels scattered left and right.

He helped in their retrieval,

Unfailingly polite.

I turned away abruptly,

He did not see my face,

I planned that revelation,

For another time and place.

He headed home, I followed.

He seemed preoccupied.

I waited several minutes,

Prepared to go inside.

I reached the door, knocked loudly,

The house maid let me in.

I stooped, picked out three books, and smiled.

Act 2 could now begin!

* * *

end

* * *

_a/n if you are not sure which three books he picked up, and would like to know,go back to the third chapter- Birds, last verse._


	12. 9 of 14 Break

_A/N as per 8/14_

_Holmes POV_

* * *

**9/14 break**

* * *

In my bookseller disguise,

I studied my old friend,

Predicting his reaction,

When my drama reached the end.

I pointed out some spaces,

Where my books could fill his shelf,

Then waited till he turned again:

Restored to my old self.

The moment that he noticed,

This unexpected sight,

I anticipated wonder,

A stunned, surprised delight.

Instead, his face was ashen,

As he took in who he saw.

I watched the strongest man I knew,

Just crumple to the floor.

I cursed my own stupidity,

My arrogant mistake.

It appeared I had discovered,

What it took for him to break.

* * *

end


	13. 10 of 14 Be

a/n as per 8/14

_Holmes POV_

* * *

**10/14 be**

* * *

I lifted up my friend ,

And I helped him to his chair.

He soon regained his senses,

Then saw me standing there.

I read in his expression,

The joy I`d hoped to see,

But also weary bafflement,

Directed back at me.

I apologised profusely,

For the clumsiness I`d shown.

Then told of my adventures,

As I`d travelled on alone.

My close escape at Reichenbach,

Had left my future clear.

A golden opportunity,

For me to disappear.

I had learned he`d lost his Mary,

The news had saddened me.

But I knew how good an antidote,

To sorrow, work could be.

* * *

end


	14. 11 of 14 Belonged

_a/n as per 8/14_

_Holmes POV_

* * *

**11/14 belonged**

* * *

I`d watched him grieve at Reichenbach,

And almost changed my mind,

Aware, as he reread my note,

Of what I`d left behind.

I confided in my brother,

I needed his support.

But not informing Watson,

Was harder than I`d thought.

He was my greatest alibi,

A truly grieving friend,

Who`d write a moving, heartfelt tale,

Of my untimely end.

Although it was a sacrifice,

I think he understood,

That leaving him in ignorance,

Was for the greater good.

I would, of course, apologise,

If somehow he`d been wronged.

For now he seemed content,

That I was back where I belonged.

* * *

end


	15. 12 of 14 Bear

_a/n as per 8/14_

_Holmes POV_

* * *

**12/14 bear**

* * *

And then, the time for action,

To apprehend Moran.

Dinner first at Simpson`s,

Then off to get our man.

I`d planned this to the letter,

Had everything in place;

A sculpted model of myself;

The bait to crack the case.

Lestrade and men were waiting,

Their signal prearranged,

And Mrs Hudson`s role ensured

My window profile changed.

We took a winding route,

To reach our goal as planned.

I led, and Watson followed,

Revolver in his hand.

I could not hide my pleasure,

My friend was really there.

His three year absence from my side,

Proved very hard to bear.

* * *

end


	16. 13 of 14 Blurred

_a/n as per 8/14_

_Holmes POV_

* * *

**13/14 blurred**

* * *

A dusty, empty room.

We waited for our prey.

I smiled as Watson spotted

Our old house across the way.

We admired my life-like model

In the window, crystal clear.

Then waited in the shadows

For the colonel to appear.

We heard approaching footsteps.

He`d picked this very spot!

He raised his lethal airgun

For a single, perfect shot.

He softly pulled the trigger,

We heard a whizzing sound,

I sprang upon the hunter,

To bring him to the ground.

I've no clear recollection,

Of precisely what occurred,

I felt his hands around my neck,

And then my vision blurred...

* * *

end


	17. 14 of 14 Back

_a/n as per 8/14_

_Posting the last 2 together, as work is about to get busier for a few weeks. Really appreciated all the feedback, and am quite sad to have completed this arc!_

_MrsP:)_

_Holmes POV_

* * *

**14/14 back**

* * *

Just before my senses failed,

Moran was on the floor,

My friend had saved me,

Having done so, countless times before.

Then, following my signal,

Lestrade, was quickly there.

I related all the details

Of the murder of Adair.

We called on Mrs Hudson,

Saw our old rooms, once again,

Where pipes and Persian slipper,

And memories remain.

The Doctor left for Kensington,

His day had been quite fraught.

I'm now alone, in Baker Street,

Just sitting, deep in thought.

There's one essential element,

These rooms quite clearly lack.

A word with cousin Verner,

Should ensure he'll soon be back.

* * *

end


	18. Breath

_a/n : a slightly different approach to a scene from "The Adventure of the Devil's Foot" _

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_Any mistakes are my own_

_Watson's POV_

**

* * *

**

**Breath**

* * *

"I thought I knew my Watson."

Yes, indeed, that's fairly clear.

He's noticed I've not left the scene;

Instead, I'm standing here.

* * *

Although I understand the need

To test his theory first;

Of all his mad experiments

This rates amongst the worst.

* * *

I really cannot class this

As the brightest thought he's had;

To burn that lethal chemical

Which drove those victims mad.

* * *

Lord knows it's been a privilege

To watch my friend deduce.

I'm less enthralled at finding out

What toxic fumes induce.

* * *

And yes, I'm always free to leave,

As most sane people would.

The danger of his actions

Is quite clearly understood.

* * *

I'm not compelled to get involved,

He's letting me decide.

There's time to bid my friend, "Good luck."

And swiftly move outside.

* * *

And yet, he knows I'm staying here,

To see this saga through.

It's likely he may need my help,

So what else can I do?

* * *

This should have been a peaceful trip;

A chance for Holmes to rest.

Instead, there's death and madness,

I suppose I should have guessed.

* * *

He's drawn to solving puzzles,

As a moth is drawn to flame;

And if I choose to follow,

There is no-one else to blame.

* * *

I watch; he lights the lamp,

Intent on proving cause of death.

I know precisely what's at stake,

With every single breath.

* * *

end


	19. Duck Hunt 1

_A/N: as sagredo was the one to write the 100th review to "Sound and Motion", I asked her if she would provide a prompt for the next chapter..._

_"you know how in 'the gloria scott' when Holmes tells Watson about staying the summer holiday with the Trevors, he says: 'there was excellent duck shooting in the fens, remarkably good fishing...' hunting hound metaphors not withstanding, I have never been able to imagine Holmes going duck hunting and having things end up normal. For someone who considers everything but bizarre, gory crime too boring to stand, the image of whiling away the hours sitting behind a duck blind beside a pond in Victor Trevor's yard just doesn't seem to fit. And yet Holmes seems to remember this as a fun time. So, my question, is how did duck hunting go, /really/? How's that for a prompt?"_

_This sets the scene , I am not quite sure what happens next, so would be grateful for any suggestions. Feedback is always appreciated._

_Slightly AU of events described in "the Gloria Scott."_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_Victor Trevor's POV._

**

* * *

**

Duck Hunt 1

* * *

A summer with Holmes seemed a wonderful notion;

A chance to repay for the friendship he'd shown,

But I'd failed to consider his singular nature;

The habits and foibles uniquely his own.

* * *

I met my dear friend at a quiet country station

And watched him emerge from the smoke and the dust.

He nodded quite briefly, then gazed all around

At the woodland and meadows with open mistrust.

* * *

His first words of greeting were less than auspicious;

"It's the countryside, Trevor, it makes me suspicious."

* * *

"As I've told you before, the most hectic of cities

Just cannot compete with the country for crime.

Consider those people in farmhouse or village,

With plenty of grudges and plenty of time."

* * *

"The seething resentments build slowly and deeply,

Away from the chaos and noise of the town.

Although this may seem such a picturesque setting,

Keep vigilant always; don't let your guard down."

* * *

I replied, "Don't accuse every farmer and peasant;

My neighbours, dear Holmes, aren't remotely unpleasant."

* * *

My plan was for days filled with hunting and fishing

And nights filled with stories, good food and fine wine,

But as I observed what my friend had brought with him,

A shiver of doubt worked its way down my spine.

* * *

He loaded the cart with his precious possessions;

Small cases of samples, and book upon book.

A pistol, a swordstick, a picklock and jemmy

Were not standard weapons for hunting a duck.

* * *

As I looked at the test tubes he held as we travelled,

My hopes for a straightforward summer unravelled.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	20. Duck Hunt 2

_A/N: see duck hunt 1. Slightly AU of "the Gloria Scott"_

_All suggestions re plot are gratefully received:)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me. (they are probably very grateful for that.)_

_POV of Victor Trevor._

**

* * *

**

**Duck Hunt 2**

* * *

We arrived at my home as the daylight was fading,

I helped him unpack all his things from the cart.

I saw that he'd brought all his chemicals with him

And wished that our rooms were much further apart.

* * *

Then down for a meal with the rest of my family;

My father, thank goodness, got on with my friend.

An early night beckoned, with hunting tomorrow;

Perhaps this would all work out fine in the end.

* * *

I remained optimistic that Holmes would fit in,

Until woken at two by my friend's violin.

* * *

I stumbled downstairs in a sleep-deprived stupor,

Where Holmes (Damn his eyes!) looked quite perky and bright.

"Good morning, dear fellow! You almost missed breakfast!

You look like a man who has not slept all night!"

* * *

I stared at my friend with his plateful of kippers,

A tea cup in hand and a gleam in his eye.

When a summer with Holmes had at first been suggested,

My response of "Why not?" should have really been"Why?"

* * *

My reply to his greeting shall not be repeated.

It was short and quite sharp (with expletive deleted).

* * *

I handed my friend an old battered deerstalker.

He wasn't impressed with my choice, I could tell.

It wasn't a hat he would like to be seen in,

And he'd never admit that it suited him well.

* * *

I noticed the swordstick and pistol he carried

And gazed at my friend with a withering look.

"I think you'd do better with father's old shotgun,

Unless you are planning to duel with a duck."

* * *

My sensible offer, of course was rejected;

This duck hunt, alas, would not go as expected.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	21. Duck Hunt 3

_A/N: as per Duck Hunt 1_

_Many thanks for feedback, and to Cryptix for giving me the seed of an idea :)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Duck Hunt 3**

* * *

We set off on our duck hunt, despite my misgivings.

Holmes' presence, at least, meant it wouldn't be dull.

I wondered what else he'd decided he needed;

His pockets, I saw, were suspiciously full.

* * *

In companionable silence we trekked through the fenland;

Enjoying the warmth of the bright Norfolk sun.

As we reached our old bird hide, Holmes halted abruptly

And asked me to wait and to ready my gun.

* * *

"Be prepared," my friend whispered, "for possible danger.

This bird hide was recently used by a stranger."

* * *

Holmes cautiously peered through the reed-covered entrance.

"Some signs of intrusion are clearly displayed.

I can tell by the foot prints and items discarded;

Your guests were the gardener and Gertrude, your maid."

* * *

I noticed the button and old rumpled blanket.

"Detective work isn't as hard as it looks.

It doesn't take brains and great skills of perception

To deduce that this couple…were not hunting ducks!"

* * *

Holmes smiled at my comments, "A simple deduction.

I can tell so much more from this scene of seduction."

* * *

"The gardener had recently thinned out a coppice,

I can tell you precisely what plants he cut down.

The maid had a cut on her left little finger,

And bought a new hat when she last went to town."

* * *

"Her aunt is a widow; her brother, a farmer;

She's recently stayed in a house near a beach.

The gardener plays cricket, of course he's left-handed.

This grasp of fine detail is out of your reach."

* * *

As he reeled off his findings on habit and history;

I deduced that his lack of close friends was no mystery.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	22. Duck Hunt 4

_A/N: As per Duck Hunt 1_

_The answer to the query, "What has it got in its pocketses?"_

_Thank you tapdOg!-(for reviewing this, and other verses of mine :) )_

_I am posting each chapter as it is completed, so would still be grateful for suggestions as to what happens next. Thanks again, Cryptix :)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Victor Trevor_

**

* * *

**

Duck Hunt 4

* * *

So, we cleared what remained from the night time romancing.

(I resolved to have words with the gardener and maid.)

We settled ourselves by the bird hide slit windows;

The morning passed thus, in our camouflaged shade.

* * *

I looked out from the hide at the shimmering water;

This riverside scene never failed to enthral.

I turned to my comrade to gauge his reaction;

He wasn't observing the water at all!

* * *

He was hunched by the bench in an awkward position.

My spark of concern grew to burning suspicion.

* * *

He had emptied his pockets and laid out the contents;

I studied the three measured heaps he had got.

I identified sulphur, saltpetre and charcoal;

My friend was devising a gunpowder plot!

* * *

I glanced at the tinder-dry shelter around us;

Holmes calmly acknowledged, "I know this seems strange.

I thought I would try something experimental,

To startle the ducks so they fly into range."

* * *

I blanched at his casual, ominous words.

"Holmes, you can not and will not explode any birds!"

* * *

He looked disappointed at such opposition.

Then shrugged and put test tubes and powders away.

"I just thought you would like me to speed up the hunting,

Or else we could be in this bird hide all day."

* * *

I sighed, "Holmes, for once, you have missed the main purpose;

A rapid result's not the most preferred end.

The skill of the hunt is in watching and waiting,

And in spending some time at the side of a friend."

* * *

"You've a whole month of hunting with me as you know."

(Just twenty eight days and nine hours to go.)

* * *

_to be continued..._


	23. Duck Hunt 5

_A/N: as per Duck Hunt 1_

_The first bit was inspired by AdidasandPie :) Thank you!_

_This is slightly longer than the others in order for it to end on a tiny poetic cliffhanger._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Victor Trevor._

**

* * *

**

Duck Hunt 5

* * *

As I spoke, we both spotted the prey we'd been seeking;

A little teal duck ventured plainly in view.

"Holmes, this is your chance, you can borrow my shot gun;

Just aim, pull the trigger; it's not hard to do."

* * *

He aimed; pulled the trigger with fierce concentration:

The duck went on flying, not slightly perturbed.

On the far distant bank, in the other direction

Some squirrels high up in a tree were disturbed.

* * *

Holmes lectured me then on force, mass and velocity.

I replied, sad to say, with unusual ferocity.

* * *

"I don't need to be told your mad views on trajectory;

I'd be grateful, my friend, if you'd kindly shut up!"

Holmes blinked, and stopped talking, aware of my anger;

"I'd no idea, Trevor, that you kept a bull pup!"

* * *

"I'm aware you slept badly, for some unknown reason,

And your long thread of patience is starting to snap.

Some time on your own may be just the solution.

I'll head out and hunt ducks by myself, my dear chap."

* * *

In fact, I will wager a sovereign or two,

That I'll manage to bag a fine brace before you!"

* * *

My spirits rose high at the thought of a challenge,

And the thought that my friend might now leave me alone.

"A sovereign it is! I will gladly accept it."

(Well worth it for time in the hide on my own.)

* * *

We gravely shook hands as a seal to the bargain,

And parted by wishing "Good luck and goodbye!"

I smiled as I watched my companion's departure;

With deerstalker flapping and swordstick held high.

* * *

I settled myself for a quiet afternoon;

Aware that this respite would end all too soon.

* * *

The next hour of hunting passed swiftly and smoothly;

With great satisfaction I bagged my first bird.

My delight was cut short by a distant explosion,

And a squawking and quacking: the loudest I'd heard!

* * *

A few minutes later, Holmes strolled from the woodland;

There were several strange things I did not understand.

Despite his odd weapons, and poor skill at hunting,

He was holding a fine brace of ducks in each hand.

* * *

Just how had he made that incredible racket?

And why was he wearing a blackened, charred jacket?

* * *

_to be continued..._


	24. Duck Hunt 6

_A/N: as per Duck Hunt 1_

_Thanks to Hades Lord of the Dead for helping me get this part of the story straight :)_

_And thanks to tapd0g for reviewing again. All feedback and suggestions have been greatly appreciated. Sagredo, I love this prompt!_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Victor Trevor then Holmes._

**

* * *

**

Duck Hunt 6

* * *

I stared in stunned silence at Holmes' reappearance;

"You owe me a sovereign," was all that he said.

I studied his catch; not a bullet nor sword mark.

I could not work out why those birds were quite dead.

* * *

Holmes sat down quite calmly, and took off his jacket;

A cloud of glass shards, soot and dust filled the air.

"Would you like to learn more of my little adventure:

I'm beginning to think that perhaps you don't care."

* * *

He almost received an indignant reply,

Till I caught his slight smile and the glint in his eye.

* * *

"When I strode from the bird hide in search of good hunting,

I had, in the back of my mind, a set plan.

I simply intended to test out my theories

Concerning the battle of duck versus man."

* * *

"The sword stick, dear Trevor, proved quite ineffective;

The ducks had no concept of parry and thrust.

I then aimed my pistol at low flying wildfowl,

But soon, my dear friend, I gave up in disgust."

* * *

"In truth; deep depression then swiftly descended;

I would not be the victor. (No pun is intended.)"

* * *

"So, hot and frustrated, I stopped to recover;

I took off my jacket and sat on the grass.

Too late, I remembered the test tubes and powders

And recalled what could happen when sun shines through glass."

* * *

"The powders, alas, had mixed up in my pocket;

When smoke started rising I soon understood.

As flames sprang to life and the whole thing ignited;

I moved just as far and as fast as I could."

* * *

Then four plump young ducks which were just flying past

When my jacket exploded, got caught in the blast."

* * *

_to be continued..._


	25. Duck Hunt 7

_A/N: as per Duck Hunt 1_

_Thank you again so much for all your reviews and suggestions; it makes a big difference to get such positive feedback:)_

_I am sorry to reach the end of this, and am now in search of a new prompt :) _

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Victor Trevor_

**

* * *

**

**Duck Hunt 7**

* * *

I gave Holmes his sovereign; I felt he had earned it.

His tale was well worth every penny I'd lost.

Besides, it appeared that he'd need a new jacket

And I was quite happy to help with the cost.

* * *

We headed back home in the warm summer evening;

Worn out by our rather unusual day.

My friend might have learned quite a valuable lesson

And perhaps in the future would do things my way.

* * *

Deep down, I'll admit, I was more realistic.

I had known him too long to be that optimistic.

* * *

To my total amazement, Holmes thanked me profusely;

Delighted, of course, at the wager he'd won.

"I'm grateful you asked me to stay with you, Trevor;

I never knew hunting could be so much fun!"

* * *

My father was waiting to hear of our exploits.

We told him of Holmes' quite astonishing luck.

This kept him amused till the call came for supper;

The highlight of which was delicious roast duck.

* * *

I handed the button to Gertrude the maid,

And smiled as her face turned a deep crimson shade.

* * *

Holmes enquired what we planned to be hunting tomorrow;

"I have an idea which will help us catch fish.

It's a simple contraption which floats on the water;

I'll show you the blueprints tonight if you wish."

* * *

I thought of the days which were stretched out before me;

Today's mad adventure was only the start.

It was clear Holmes would find many ways to cause havoc

And test our strong friendship before he'd depart.

* * *

Next year, should I send a repeat invitation?

Or consider a move to a distant plantation?

* * *

_The End_


	26. Book Hunt 1

__

__

_A/N:I have become quite fond of the long-suffering Trevor and wondered what a return invitation might be like. It helps to have read "duck hunt" but is not essential. This is somewhat AU, and I assume Trevor had other reasons to return to England; it is a long way to travel to simply be tangled up in Holmes' schemes..._

_Very minor spoilers for the "Gloria Scott"_

_Oh, and can I take the opportunity to say Hi to Ebony L, and to remind her that PM messaging can be accidentally disabled and prevent replies:)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV: Victor Trevor_

_

* * *

_

**Book Hunt part 1 (the hunter returns)**

* * *

A Christmas with Holmes; a surprise invitation,

The chance to catch up on our friendship of old.

A peaceful time sat by the fire? Not precisely,

As you'll see from the tale that's about to unfold…

* * *

I arrived back in London, that Christmas Eve morning,

No welcome in sight as I stepped from the train.

I waited, then spotted an elderly porter.

I caught his attention and tried to explain.

* * *

"I wish you, dear Trevor, the joy of the season!

I'm dressed in this manner for quite a good reason."

* * *

I blinked; Holmes blinked back through the make-up and whiskers.

I mentally cancelled the plans I'd arranged;

A leisurely morning? What had I been thinking?

A decade had passed, but my friend hadn't changed!

* * *

I stared at this famous consulting detective;

He smiled, doffed his hat, and collected my case.

"We're hot on the trail of a cunning young villain.

Would you like to join in with the thrill of the chase?"

* * *

"I seem to recall you're a hunter at heart;

I'd wager a sovereign you'd like to take part."

* * *

Traditional Christmas seemed far in the distance;

My peaceful plantation, a lifetime away.

"If you think I can help in your current adventure,

I'm your man, my dear fellow!" (What else could I say?)

* * *

"You'll be part of my cover, the man we're expecting

Is due to arrive on the nine twenty-eight.

There's Watson, disguised as the ticket inspector;

Be ready for action, there's not long to wait!"

* * *

My growing excitement could not be ignored;

At least with such comrades, I'd never be bored.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	27. Book Hunt 2

_A/N: as per book hunt part 1_

_Title has changed, couldn't resist it._

_Ebony L-you still need to enable your PM facility:)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Book Hunt part 2 (The adventure of the criminal bookbinder)**

* * *

As gentleman traveller and wizened old porter,

We stood on the platform, my comrade and I.

My youth had been spent not on stage but on sports field;

My friend's love of drama had passed me right by.

* * *

"The criminal we have been tracking, dear Trevor,

Is a devious rogue, a bookbinder by trade;

He stole, from my client, some priceless editions,

We're hoping to find where these volumes are laid."

* * *

I gave him the choicest of withering looks;

"So, in other words, Holmes, we are hunting for books."

* * *

The "porter" paused briefly, then smiled and continued,

"My client is keen on those books' safe return.

I've no doubt of the culprit, but need the location;

The address, with your help, we are hoping to learn."

* * *

"He works with two other, quite dangerous, villains;

We must catch all three for this case to be through."

He then brought a halt to this strange conversation

As the train we awaited now steamed into view.

* * *

I steadied my nerves as I acted my part,

Prepared for this book-hunting saga to start.

* * *

As doors were flung open and travellers alighted,

I picked up my luggage, and tried not to stare.

Then Holmes glanced across at the "ticket collector".

"A signal from Watson! Our man is right there!"

* * *

As he spoke, several passengers rudely pushed past us;

Including a scrawny, ill-mannered young man.

We ever so casually moved in behind them;

It seemed that, so far, things were going to plan.

* * *

Then Holmes whispered low, as the carriage doors shut,

"Come Watson! Come Trevor! The game is afoot!"

* * *

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

a/n 2:The villain of the story is for AdidasandPie and sagredo and is inspired by one of the most eccentric Victorian bibliophiles it has been my pleasure to find in print.(second hand) If you wish to read about the excitement, and hazards, of early electric lights, the joys of a nice clean asbestos fire, an in depth analysis of the progress of 212 bookworms ,eating their way through a 1477 folio volume, the tragic fate of a singular Greek bookworm, or the negative effects of fire, water, gas, dust, ignorance, bookbinders,vermin,bigotry, servants and children on prized book collections; then Mr William Blades is the author for you:) "The Enemies of Books" printed in 1896

Mrs P:)


	28. Book Hunt 3

_A/N: as per book hunt 1_

_And another hello for Ebony L (you still need to enable PMing)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV: Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Book Hunt 3**

* * *

So, Watson and I followed Holmes through the station

And kept the young man and his comrades in view.

Holmes carried my luggage to help our performance;

And Watson inspected a ticket or two.

* * *

We watched as they signalled a waiting cab driver,

Got into the carriage and soon were away.

Holmes quickly attracted a similar transport;

Instructing the driver to follow our prey.

* * *

As we rode down a snow-covered, cobble-stoned street,

I wondered what sort of adventures we'd meet.

* * *

For fifteen tense minutes we travelled through London,

Remaining a sensible distance behind;

With Watson, a picture of steadfast commitment

And Holmes…well who knew what went on in his mind?

* * *

Holmes declared he and Watson had one small requirement;

A different disguise for this plan to succeed.

He stared at my bag with intense speculation.

"For goodness sake, Holmes! Just extract what you need!"

* * *

I sighed as I noticed, on changing their jackets,

They also transferred several strange looking packets.

* * *

Our quarry got out near a dingy old bookshop;

Holmes ordered our cabman to simply drive past.

We came to a halt out of sight round a corner

And readied ourselves for a showdown at last.

* * *

"My plan is, my friends, to create a distraction.

I will keep the bookbinder and gang occupied;

While you can both enter the back of the building

And check if the priceless old books are inside."

* * *

Just two hours with Holmes and I'm already making

A criminal move; with a spot of house-breaking.

* * *

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

a/n 2:_Thank you very much tapd0g! (Blades was quite certain that coal fires were dusty, dirty and dangerous, but an asbestos fire had all the"warmth and ventilation of a common fire without any of its annoyances")!:)_


	29. Book Hunt 4

_A/N:as per book hunt 1_

_Thanks again, tapd0g._

_Hello Ebony L! (success!)_

_Welcome back Lemon Zinger!_

_A Very Happy Christmas to everybody:)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV:Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Book Hunt 4**

* * *

The first mystery package held picklock and jemmy,

Holmes handed them over to me with a grin.

The second held Watson's old service revolver;

Thus armed and equipped our book hunt could begin.

* * *

We picked our way slowly through backyards and alleys;

Until we were facing the bookshop's back door.

The signal from Holmes was heard clearly and loudly;

A sound which we hoped the gang could not ignore.

* * *

I put my new presents from Holmes to good use;

A small kitchen window was gently prised loose.

* * *

We stealthily climbed through the window in seconds,

As Holmes played his part in his latest disguise.

We tip-toed upstairs to a series of store rooms,

And carefully searched for our valuable prize.

* * *

We hoped Holmes could manage to keep their attention,

And that finding our evidence would not take long.

We could then help our friend bring the villains to justice

Before any part of his plan could go wrong.

* * *

I should have considered the dangers we faced.

My trust that things could not go wrong was misplaced.

* * *

As our book search continued, we heard a commotion;

A scuffle, a clatter of china, a shout.

The sound perhaps made by a stack of books falling,

And then, to our horror, a gun shot rang out.

* * *

In the terrible, echoing silence which followed

I became quite acutely, abruptly aware:

That, despite all the antics, alarms and frustrations,

My world would be poorer if Holmes wasn't there.

* * *

I caught Watson's eye as we raced from the landing;

I'd never shared such absolute understanding.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	30. Book Hunt 5

_a/n: as per book hunt 1_

_A double length chapter to finish this off :) Thanks to all who have read and those who have reviewed (Hi, tapd0g! ) and, again, Happy Christmas!_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV:Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Book Hunt 5**

* * *

We hurtled as one down the stairs and through doorways,

Not caring what level of risk there might be;

Both focussed on finding the cause of that gun shot,

Yet fearing to learn what that answer might be.

* * *

We came to a halt in a bookshelf-lined chamber

Where papers and china were scattered around.

A large pile of books were heaped up in a corner;

And a blood-stained, still body lay sprawled on the ground.

* * *

It took us five heart-stopping seconds, no more,

To confirm that it wasn't our friend on the floor.

* * *

Relieved that the worst of our fears were unfounded,

We studied more closely the chaotic scene.

A shattered tea service, a corpse on the carpet,

A missing detective; what could it all mean?

* * *

A sharp exclamation, as Watson discovered

A piece of the puzzle we somehow had missed:

Another lay dead; part obscured by the book-fall;

A smoking revolver clutched tight in his fist.

* * *

So, two out of three met an untimely end;

But where was the third man and where was our friend?

* * *

A sound at the door; Watson readied his pistol,

I picked up the handiest, heaviest book

And nearly brained Holmes, who, unfazed by the welcome,

Declared that his plans had somehow come unstuck.

* * *

"No doubt you've deduced what precisely has happened;

At first my distraction went smoothly as planned.

I played out my role as a brash, wealthy client;

Requiring new covers for sets of "The Strand"."

* * *

"Something I said must have roused their suspicion'

For I soon found myself in an awkward position."

* * *

"At first, they were civil and offered refreshment,

But soon I was fighting for life and for limb.

I was saved by the tower of books we crashed into;

He was struck, and his bullet missed me and hit him."

* * *

"This criminal gang, I quite quickly discovered,

Had also attracted the eyes of the Yard.

When I chased the bookbinder he blundered straight into

The firm and unwelcoming arms of Lestrade."

* * *

And Trevor! You've found what we came for? That's grand!"

I gaped at the weighty old book in my hand.

* * *

With case now concluded, we walked home together

And strolled through the park in the sharp winter's light.

As we trudged through the snow, Holmes exclaimed in excitement

As two handsome ducks waddled plainly in sight.

* * *

Holmes grinned, looked at me, put his hand in his pocket;

I tensed and backed off, with a feeling of dread.

And then, with a wicked, theatrical flourish,

He scattered an innocent handful of bread.

* * *

"My dear friend, you should learn to be much less suspicious;

Those ducks, I am sure, find those bread crumbs delicious."

* * *

I glared at my friend, with his smug air of triumph;

Then scooped up a handful of snow, and took aim.

To hit such a target brought great satisfaction,

Especially as Watson joined in with the game.

* * *

Back home then to Baker Street; three weary comrades;

Of course, Mrs Hudson had supper prepared.

A chair by the fire with fine wine and companions;

And tales of adventure and great peril shared.

* * *

We toasted the season and "Peace upon Earth".

Three friends who knew just what that friendship was worth.

* * *

_End_


	31. Jungle Book Hunt 1

_a/n: this tale is the third inspired by a "Gloria Scott" prompt from sagredo. Somewhat AU, perhaps:) It may help to have read "Duck Hunt" and "Book Hunt" but by no means essential._

_Having previously survived a summer in Norfolk and a winter in London with his old school friend, Sherlock Holmes; Victor Trevor is enjoying the tranquility of his Terai tea plantation...but for how long?_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Victor Trevor._

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 1**

* * *

A warm summer's day on my peaceful plantation,

A haze on the mountains of distant Nepal.

I basked in the sunshine in peaceful contentment,

And felt like the luckiest man of them all.

~o~

My tea-planting dream was a flourishing business;

I'd perfected a popular subtle tea blend.

I'd just made a deal which was worth a small fortune;

And smugly assumed my good luck had no end.

~o~

Just then, in the distance, I noticed two figures;

One tall and quite thin, walking proud and upright;

The other was shorter, with furled up umbrella;

A strange and yet oddly familiar sight.

~o~

A shiver ran through me, that calm afternoon;

Like the feeling which heralds an early monsoon.

~o~

I stared at them both, silhouetted in sunlight;

The cogs in my brain-attic rattled and whirred.

It looked like my school-friend-turned-famous-detective

And loyal companion; but that was absurd!

~o~

A visit from Holmes and the good Doctor Watson?

I could not work out why my comrades were here.

An image of duck hunts, lost books and explosions

Flashed up in my mind and would not disappear.

~o~

I thought of the letter he'd sent me last Christmas;

A record of murder and mayhem and crime.

He'd mentioned a wish to renew our acquaintance;

I had not thought what that implied at the time.

~o~

Too late, I recalled my unthinking reply;

"If you're passing, dear fellow, be sure to drop by!"

~o~

* * *

_to be continued..._


	32. Jungle Book Hunt 2

_a/n: as per part one_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_POV of Victor Trevor._

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 2**

* * *

I saw, as they neared, I had not been mistaken;

My friends walked ahead of a well-laden cart.

I tried hard to guess what they'd packed in their luggage;

Not things normal people would pack, for a start!

~o~

I swept aside doubts and profound apprehension

And rose from my chair, quite composed and polite.

"Dear Holmes! Doctor Watson! How lovely to see you!

A quite unexpected, yet welcome, delight!"

~o~

Holmes' greeting was vague, he was clearly distracted;

He waved with a very preoccupied air.

I assumed he was checking the flora and fauna,

Or noting which colour of soil was found where.

~o~

John Watson, of course, was a picture of charm;

"I hope, my dear friend, we have not caused alarm."

~o~

"I can tell from your careful expression and manner,

It appears the brief message we sent went astray.

A mission for Mycroft has just been concluded;

Our time is our own, so we headed your way."

~o~

I called to my staff to prepare and make ready

A guest bungalow for them both to stay in.

I chose one, remote from my own humble dwelling;

I hadn't forgotten my friend's violin.

~o~

So, we sat on the terrace, surveyed my plantation;

Iced tea, a late lunch and a tall tale or two.

I started to feel quite relaxed and light-hearted;

A feeling that all would be well slowly grew.

~o~

In retrospect, I have no good explanation

Why unfounded hope overwhelmed expectation.

~o~


	33. Jungle Book Hunt 3

_a/n: as per first chapter._

_Thank you to my anonymous reviewer:-)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 3**

* * *

They seemed very keen to explore my new kingdom,

And I was quite keen to show off to my friends.

I showed them my land full of tea and tea planters,

And my book, full of details of precious tea blends.

~0~

They learned of my neighbours; on one side a colonel,

Beyond him, resided the Chief of Police.

On the other; lived Carstairs, a bad tempered hunter,

And charming Miss Armitage, Carstairs young niece.

~0~

I described her smooth features; the lilt of her voice,

The tilt of her head and the glint of each curl.

Holmes smiled, "Even Watson would not find it hard

To deduce you are really quite fond of this girl."

~0~

Indeed; fair Miss Armitage had, from the start,

Completely entranced me and captured my heart.

~0~

I watched as my comrades unpacked all their luggage;

Quite sure that no item could shock or surprise.

Glass vials, dark lanterns, strange text books and papers,

A case of odd garments they'd used in disguise.

~0~

A box, I assumed, held a service revolver;

A violin case. (My suspicions were right.)

I wondered what all of my neighbours would make

Of a string serenade in the still of the night.

~0~

In good conversation with two old companions,

The rest of the day all too swiftly passed by.

I bid them "Good night," as we walked past my office;

Then startled my guests with my horrified cry.

~0~

The book, which my fortune depended upon,

The one with my tea blending secrets, had gone!

~0~

* * *

_to be continued..._


	34. Jungle Book Hunt 4

_a/n: as per chapter one_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 4**

* * *

Holmes took in the scene, in one sharp-eyed assessment:

My papers all scattered, my books on the floor,

Fresh marks on the windowsill, mud on the carpet,

A leaf on the book case, two hairs by the door.

~o~

A little pearl button, part hidden in shadow,

An inkstand tipped over, a puddle of ink.

Holmes threw himself down in intense concentration;

You could hear a pen drop (or a genius think!)

~0~

After several long minutes of close observation,

He sprang to his feet, with a sample of earth.

"Now, tell me about this tea book which is missing:

Precisely how much is this small ledger worth?"

~0~

I sadly described the predicted high cost;

If my tea blends weren't secret, my fortune was lost.

~0~

Without the advantage of sought after products,

My good reputation would swiftly decline.

And, worse than the loss of my fame and my fortune;

Miss Armitage, sadly, would never be mine.

~0~

My talk of romance and its likely curtailment

Provoked in my comrade, no trace of concern.

"I really can't help you untangle your love life;

But will do what I can for your book's safe return."

~0~

"Now, get some rest, Trevor, we'll start in the morning;

Head out at first light and determine the trail.

I'm an expert, of course, in the art of deduction,

And you know that the cases I take seldom fail."

~0~

I counted the hours till our quest could begin;

Surprisingly soothed by a faint violin.

~0~

* * *

_to be continued..._


	35. Jungle Book Hunt 5

_a/n: as per chapter one_

_I don't own Holmes and companions_

_POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 5**

* * *

The sun was just peeping above the horizon,

As we started our journey to places unknown.

As Holmes hadn't bothered to give me the details;

I'd picked up a weapon or two of my own.

~0~

A doctor, detective and plantation owner;

A strange little team in the pale early dawn.

Holmes showed me the leaf he had found in my study;

"Now, Trevor, from what type of plant was this torn?"

~0~

I gazed at the leaf he was waving before me;

"Darjeeling." I said, with a satisfied glow.

(Despite all my cares, I was oddly elated.

At last I knew something which Holmes did not know!)

~0~

My triumph, of course, was abruptly cut short.

"Why, thank you, dear Trevor, that's just what I thought."

~0~

"Last night, I perused several books on the subject;

And now I'm _au fait_ with the tea from Darjeeling.

Other teas struggle to match its high standard."

"I know what that's like!" I responded with feeling.

~0~

"Now, Trevor, which neighbour has recently travelled

From Terai to Darjeeling, and brought back some tea?

And who has the motive to plot out your downfall,

And knows of the contract you signed recently?"

~0~

"Well, it can't be the friendly and elderly Colonel,

And suspicion can't fall on the chief of police;

But Carstairs returned from a journey last Thursday,

And isn't too keen when I call on his niece."

~0~

"If he's tall, with brown hair, and an Oxford degree,

And a left handed writer; it's him we must see!"

~o~

* * *

_to be continued..._


	36. Jungle Book Hunt 6

_a/n:as per chapter one_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 6**

* * *

We headed across to my neighbour's plantation;

My comrades, three servants, and one trusted guide.

I admitted some doubts as we strode up the driveway;

We were bound to upset my I-hoped-to-be bride.

~0~

Holmes picked up a handful of dust near the terrace,

Examined it closely; exclaimed in delight.

"It matches quite closely the mud in your study;

So, once again, Trevor, my theories are right!"

~0~

I knocked, while rehearsing a good explanation;

I had never called round quite so early before.

A few seconds later my words were forgotten;

An alarmed, fair Miss Armitage opened the door.

~0~

Her fear quickly changed to a tentative smile;

I stood and drank in the fine view for a while.

~0~

Holmes elbowed me sharply and tipped his pith helmet,

"If we caused you alarm we are sorry indeed.

Our mission is urgent; we hope you can help us;

A word with your uncle is just what we need."

~0~

She replied with a voice from a chorus of angels;

"I hope I can help with what troubles you so.

My uncle is out; he was in a great hurry;

He left for the jungle an hour ago."

~0~

We made our excuses and swiftly departed.

I looked back, she smiled at me sweetly, I waved.

We had to move quickly to track down her uncle;

If my book and my future were going to be saved.

~o~

How little I knew of the perils we'd face

In that tree-filled, mysterious, dangerous place.

~0~

* * *

_to be continued..._


	37. Jungle Book Hunt 7

_a/n: as per chapter one. _

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_Technical advice from Stutley Constable :-)_

_POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 7**

* * *

Holmes, armed with riding crop, entered the jungle;

"It's like your estate, back in Norfolk!" he cried.

"Apart from the snakes, feral pigs and wild tigers

And blood-sucking leeches, of course." I replied.

~0~

Holmes shrugged and soon spotted the tracks of the hunter;

A boot with a slightly uneven left tread.

With the help of my guide, we moved carefully on,

In the warmth of the sun as it rose overhead.

~0~

We struggled along in the heat of the jungle

As we followed the boot prints for mile after mile.

When I noticed my stoical friends started flagging;

I suggested, perhaps, we should rest for a while.

~0~

We needed our strength for whatever awaited

And could not afford to get too dehydrated.

~0~

Holmes wandered away from the rest of the party;

He needed some space for his thoughts to be clear.

A few minutes later, an ominous growling;

We deduced that a fully grown tiger was near.

~0~

We followed the sound, and observed to our horror,

Holmes facing a tiger, preparing to spring!

His riding crop raised as his only protection;

Against claws and teeth, he could not do a thing!

~0~

Watson quite calmly grabbed hold of my Enfield;

Moved forward, crouched down in a suitable spot;

Took aim, pulled the trigger, in one fluid movement.

The tiger was felled by one lethal, clean shot!

~0~

Now; let me record that I took off my hat;

To the man with the courage and skill to do that!

~0~

* * *

_to be continued..._


	38. Jungle Book Hunt 8

_a/n:as per chapter one, referring to events in "the Gloria Scott"_

_thank you, anonymous, for your kind reviews:-)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Victor Trevor; Holmes' long-suffering friend._

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 8**

* * *

Holmes looked at his comrade, the humble physician;

He nodded and Watson responded in kind.

For once, in our long and frustrating acquaintance,

I knew, without doubt, what went on in his mind.

~o~

We gazed at the beautiful, very dead tiger;

Perhaps it would make a nice hearth rug at least.

Then Carstairs appeared at the edge of the clearing,

"Good Lord! Did you shoot that magnificent beast?"

~0~

"I am grateful, dear fellows. You've saved me the trouble;

This man-eating tiger has caused great alarm.

I was under instruction to track down this creature,

Before it could cause indescribable harm."

~0~

My companions and I did not quite understand;

This wasn't precisely the scene we had planned.

~0~

His partner appeared from the depths of the jungle;

My neighbour, the long-serving chief of police.

"I suggest you head home while we deal with this tiger;

Perhaps you could pass on the news to my niece."

~0~

Holmes seemed preoccupied, distant and puzzled,

It appeared his deductions had not been correct.

Despite his past record and fine reputation;

Perhaps he now doubted his skill to detect.

~0~

Our guide and my servants assisted the hunters;

We three headed home in the last light of day.

We emerged from the jungle, to find a reception;

The well-armed Miss Armitage blocking our way!

~0~

Left-handed, brown-haired; if that wasn't enough;

A pearl button missing from one dainty cuff!

~0~

* * *

_to be continued..._

_(a point each for sagredo and Stutley Constable for voicing their suspicions...)_


	39. Jungle Book Hunt 9

a/n:as per chapter one

Holmes and companions do not belong to me.

POV of Victor Trevor.

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 9**

* * *

We stared in dismay at the lovely Miss Armitage;

Her rifle was aimed at the good doctor's head!

I quickly revised my big plans for the future;

I'd have to look elsewhere for marriage instead.

~0~

She ordered us out of the edge of the jungle,

(I wasn't reminded of angels this time.)

This beautiful girl had a gun aimed at Watson;

A dastardly and unforgivable crime!

~0~

Quite clearly, she'd stolen my precious tea ledger;

She'd wanted not me but my famous tea blend.

That theft I now saw was a trifling matter;

And nothing compared to the life of a friend.

~0~

And Holmes, his reaction was written quite plain:

An expression I hoped I would not see again.

~0~

"I'd hoped you'd be killed by the man-eating tiger;

Now you and your friends will die here in the dust."

Holmes calmly replied to this dreadful pronouncement,

"It's simply a matter of who you can trust."

~0~

"I suggest you act now. Go ahead, pull the trigger.

See just what it does to the good doctor's head!

Or, perhaps, the old colonel obeyed my instructions;

And blocked rifle barrels will kill you instead."

~0~

"You cannot imagine your crimes weren't detected."

She looked at the rifle quite hesitantly.

"I saw through your innocent charms and your beauty;

You may have fooled Victor. You did not fool me!"

~0~

She threw down the rifle; enough was enough.

Holmes' elegant plan? Or a desperate bluff?

~0~

* * *

_to be continued..._


	40. Jungle Book Hunt 10

_a/n:final part of this tale. Many thanks to all who have read this; or read and reviewed:-)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_POV of Victor Trevor._

* * *

**Jungle Book Hunt 10**

* * *

We disarmed fair Miss Armitage in a split second;

Holmes glared at our captive; she visibly paled.

"Despite your fair sex, and your youth, and your beauty;

I'd have torn you apart if my bluffing had failed!"

~0~

She sullenly muttered, then swore like a trooper,

And ranted and raved like a petulant child.

I wondered how often she'd practiced deception

And how many innocent men she'd beguiled.

~0~

We waited till Carstairs strode out of the jungle;

With tiger and servants and chief of police.

We explained how we'd found ourselves threatened at gun-point

By his devious, dangerous, foul-mouthed young niece.

~0~

He sighed, "I've tried hard as an uncle and brother:

She's disgraced her good name and her long-suffering mother!"

~0~

Carstairs checked over his niece's belongings;

And found, in her bedroom, my precious tea book.

I shudder to think how this case might have ended

Without steady nerve and incredible luck.

~0~

It was nightfall before we returned to my 'kingdom';

We sat on the terrace; I toasted our health.

I toasted the tiger, and Watson the hunter;

Aware of what mattered far more than great wealth.

~0~

The rest of their stay was not quite so eventful;

A week; then they left on a late morning train.

Thus, routine returned to my Terai plantation;

I relished the peace and the quiet again.

~0~

Yet, sometimes, I gaze at my new tiger skin

And listen in vain for my friend's violin.

~0~

Next Christmas, I'll send them a crate of my tea;

Perhaps, when they drink it, they'll both think of me.

~0~

* * *

_The End_


	41. The Parcel

_a/n: Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_Written as a response to an lj challenge-a picture of a burning book. 221 words._

_You never quite know what will turn up at Baker Street..._

_POV of Watson._

* * *

**The Parcel**

* * *

A parcel arrived at Baker Street;

A curious thing.

Holmes studied, in great detail,

Brown paper and string.

Addressed with an elegant hand

And carefully sealed;

Ink and penmanship assessed;

No sender revealed.

Package opened cautiously;

No surprise sprang out.

Inside; the strangest book I had seen,

Without a doubt.

"Rare Animals and Wondrous Beasts"

With "pictures of each".

The one which caught my eye;

A repulsive red leech;

A creature which belonged

To a primitive age;

Appearing as though it might just

Crawl off the page.

No note, no clue to what

The purpose could be;

Holmes frowned, shrugged and filed

The book meticulously.

Throughout that lazy afternoon

And as evening drew near,

I got up twice to check the shelf;

Was it rats I could hear?

Bed; then disturbed at quarter past three

By a squeak and a thud;

Weapon grabbed, as more than rats

Might be up to no good.

Holmes joined me as I peered around

The sitting room door;

Several half-eaten rats and that book

Were spread out on the floor.

The picture displayed face-up was the leech.

To my sleep-deprived eyes,

It had quite a satisfied air

And was larger in size.

We gazed at the scene in silence

And with growing concern.

Holmes carried the book to the fire;

We both watched it burn...

~0~

* * *

_a/n2:refers to an untold canon case, mentioned in "The Golden Pince-Nez"_


	42. Hidden agenda

_a/n: a response to an lj challenge -a 300 word fic containing the 5 words-fault, straw, message, key and chandelier. This contribution suggests that Holmes did not return a certain jewel immediately at the end of a canon tale._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_Watson returns home after a late call to find that all is not as it should be..._

* * *

**Hidden agenda**

* * *

"Holmes..." I admonished;

A restrained reproof;

As I wondered how we'd coped so long,

Under one roof.

I concluded from the splinters

And the lock jemmied free

That the brightest brain in London

Had forgotten his key.

"When Mrs Hudson learns

What you have done to her door,

I'm afraid she might regard it

As the very last straw!

It wasn't my fault

That I was called out late.

Would it really have been difficult

To sit and wait?"

~0~

"Watson..." he responded

With a glint in his eye.

"As usual, the obvious

Has passed you by.

I understand the damage

Was a dreadful shock,

But don't you think, my friend,

I would have picked the lock?

A burglary occurred

While we were both still out.

The thieves left empty-handed though,

I have no doubt."

~0~

Young Hopkins poked his head

Around the splintered frame.

"A message, Mr Holmes,

It seems we've won this game.

The Inspector says to tell you

Three arrests were made.

He's grateful for your help

And for the trap you laid."

~0~

Holmes grinned at my confusion,

Waved the pipe in his hand,

"There are many things, it seems,

Which you don't understand.

A spate of missing gems

Has happened recently.

Eventually, of course,

Lestrade consulted me.

That stolen Blue Carbuncle

Seemed a tempting prize;

I headed to the taverns

In a servant's guise.

I circulated rumours

In a "drunken state"

Then hid the jewel

And told the Yard to watch and wait.

I am well aware, dear friend,

What Mrs Hudson will say.

A locksmith and a carpenter

Are on their way."

~0~

"Holmes, your powers of detection

Never cease to amaze,

But the diamond...?"

Holmes chuckled; I followed his gaze,

And then blinked as his hiding-place

Was suddenly clear;

A gleam of blue fire

Graced the chandelier.

~0~


	43. Escape from Ennui

_a/n: Holmes and companions do not belong to me. A response to an lj great tales challenge._

_POV of John Watson._

* * *

**Escape from Ennui**

* * *

A hesitant figure below on the street;

A tentative knock on the door.

A tread, softly heard, climbing seventeen steps;

A flicker of interest once more.

~0~

A handle moves slowly, a stranger appears;

A desperate client in need.

All details are carefully, calmly appraised;

And boredom begins to recede.

~0~

A story is told, every detail reviewed,

All habits and background observed;

Each quirk of behaviour, expression and mood

Is mentally logged and preserved.

~0~

A picture develops of tragic events;

Incisive deductions are made;

A wrong must be righted, a puzzle resolved

Significant plans must be laid.

~0~

I silently watch him, with note book in hand;

Completely absorbed in The Game;

A spark of excitement, the glint in his eye,

Fires up to a blossoming flame.

~0~

The thrill of the chase

Has engulfed him again;

A passion more tempting,

Thank God, than cocaine.

~0~


	44. Not Mutually Exclusive

_a/n: Watson's thoughts, perhaps, on the following comment made by Holmes in "The Adventure of Shoscombe Old Place."_

_"First of all, Mr. Holmes, I think that my employer, Sir Robert, has gone mad."_

_Holmes raised his eyebrows. "This is Baker Street, not Harley Street," said he.-Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Perhaps Not Mutually Exclusive**

* * *

Baker Street not Harley Street?

Correct me if I'm wrong;

But this refutes the actions

We have followed all along.

When dealing with our clients,

Or the dangerous and bad;

It seems to me quite obvious

That most are slightly mad.

~0~

From troubled souls in torment

Who are driven there by grief

To those who court obsession,

Lethal rage or strange belief.

The son with land and money,

Fixed on gaining even more;

The blind and everlasting love

For one who's strayed before.

The red head who sees nothing odd

In alphabet re writing;

The engineer who thinks

A midnight trip is quite inviting.

The villain who attempts

To force a lovely girl to wed;

The banker with a crown to guard

Who takes it home instead.

The thief who hides his precious haul

Inside a christmas goose;

The man concealing sibling death;

A race his sole excuse.

A colourman, in jealous rage

Who kills his friend, and wife;

A legacy of orange pips

Which costs another's life.

A bully and physician

Showing poker-bending skill,

Who takes a serpentine approach

When going for the kill.

A less than noble bachelor

Who'd like to stake a claim

On someone who he hopes will swap

Her fortune for his name.

A bitter and vindictive heir

Who thinks his plan is sound,

Involving lonely Grimpen Mire

And phosphorescent hound.

A trainer who has set his master's

Racing horse to flight,

Oblivious to loyal dog

Not barking in the night.

~0~

Baker Street or Harley Street?

A complicated query

A clear distinction only works

In academic theory.

In Baker Street we both accept

This theory is ignored.

We deal with all who come our way,

And thus are rarely bored.

~0~


	45. Charm

_a/n: in "The Adventure of the Retired Colourman", Holmes suggests that Watson should have used his charms to gain more useful information..._

* * *

**Charm**

* * *

Holmes knows I have the charm to turn

Sweet nothings into useful fact.

I whisper softly; girls react

With helpful insights in return.

A smile, a sympathetic ear;

A calm physician's gentle air;

And soon the ladies wish to share

As nerves and shyness disappear

~0~

Three continents have honed my skill;

A quite rewarding role to fill.

I can't resist a pretty face

And I'm quite proud of every case

When Holmes can't coax a client till

A doctor's bedside manner will.

~0~


	46. Regret?

_a/n: based on the following lines at the start of "The Adventure of the Norwood Builder"_

_"From the point of view of the criminal expert," said Mr. Sherlock Holmes, "London has become a singularly uninteresting city since the death of the late lamented Professor Moriarty" -The Norwood Builder-ACD_

_For AdidasandPie_

_Thanks to Zaydee and ennui enigma:-)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Regret?**

* * *

The people of London sleep safely again;

No mastermind criminal networks remain;

I have looked for a case, to intrigue me, in vain,

Since that day at the Reichenbach falls.

~0~

To regret his demise appears simply insane;

It seems quite contrary to try to explain;

But life, I'll admit, can prove flat and mundane,

And the prospect of boredom appalls.

~0~

A doctor lacks purpose if no-one is ill;

A teacher needs pupils to learn from his skill;

And I miss those cases which sharpen and thrill,

Since that day at the Reichenbach falls.

~o~

I'm aware he played havoc and caused blood to spill;

But the death of a spider leaves web space to fill;

And a part of me wishes he lurked in one still,

For the prospect of boredom appalls

~0~

I'd a role which no other detective could claim;

A worthy opponent, I played the great game;

And I'm left with the feeling that nothing's the same,

Since that day at the Reichenbach falls.

~0~

I don't look for fortune, I've no need for fame;

Pursuit of the truth is my ultimate aim;

And I know I have only baritsu to blame,

When the prospect of boredom appalls.

~0~


	47. Reflection

_a/n: Doctor Watson in reflective mood._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

_"Cure sometimes, treat often, comfort always"-Hippocrates._

_A sonnet_

* * *

**Reflection**

* * *

As friend, throughout the cases we have seen;

The clients we've encountered through the years;

Misfortune, with high comedy between

The tragedies, injustices and fears.

Those few where resolution was denied;

The ones we couldn't help, although we tried.

The ones who, from the start, we knew were lost;

Those innocents who paid the highest cost.

~0~

As doctor, I have met with some success;

Seen patients who were grateful for my care,

But sometimes, I was helpless, I confess;

Could only hold a hand and just be there.

It's failure I most easily recall;

The ones I, sadly, could not heal at all.

~0~


	48. An Antidote to Sorrow?

_a/n: Set during the Hiatus._

_In "The Empty House", Holmes informs Watson that "Work is the best antidote to sorrow". Watson may have already been familiar with the notion..._

* * *

**An Antidote to Sorrow?**

* * *

He writes. He keeps on writing,

There's an empty page to fill;

Afraid of what might happen

If his hand and brain are still.

Long past the time for sleeping,

He continues through the night;

Recording past adventures

As the darkness turns to light.

He knows precisely where he is

With journal, pen and ink;

But fears the unfilled moment;

Time to ponder, time to think.

By day, his many patients

Fully occupy his mind;

The troubles faced by others

Let his own cares fall behind.

But after calls and clinics,

He is never seen without

His notebook and his pencil,

Poised to keep the demons out.

He looks as though he's coping well

To colleagues and to friends;

But the overwhelming instinct

To keep busy never ends.

As sorrow adds to sorrow

He spares little time to mourn;

Instead he fills each single second up

From dawn to dawn.

He carries on, he's made his choice;

Exhausted and bereft;

And dreads the day, he's yet to face,

When no more tales are left.

~0~


	49. Peril

_a/n: inspired by a quote in "The Adventure of the Missing Three Quarter"._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_Thanks to Zaydee and Ennui Enigma:-)_

* * *

**Peril**

* * *

Boredom and idleness, mental stagnation;

Nothing to stimulate, fire up the brain;

A worried physician observes a detective,

Aware of the lingering lure of cocaine.

~0~

Dangers abound in the chambers of Baker Street;

Blackmail and murder, abduction and theft;

But nothing imperils in storms which surround them

As much as the calm when the maelstrom has left.

~0~

Blessed with a brain of abnormal activity,

Graced with exceptional talents of thought;

Unique combination of mindful agility,

Pin-sharp perception and joy in the sport.

~0~

Exceptional stamina, unflagging energy,

Fuelled by the thrill of a puzzle to solve;

But after such cases comes peaceful inaction

And will-power and patience begin to dissolve.

~0~

Instead of relief once excitement is over,

The chance to relax in a well-deserved lull;

A tension develops which steadily rises

As life becomes boring, and stifling and dull.

~0~

So, the wary physician observes a detective

Who paces and frets as so often before;

And thanks all the gods when the silence is broken

By a telegram sent or a knock at the door.

~0~

* * *

_a/n:_ "_I blessed this Mr. Overton, whoever he might be, since he had come with his enigmatic message to break that dangerous calm_

_which brought more peril to my friend than all the storms of his tempestuous life."-Arthur Conan Doyle_


End file.
